Sam's Little Problem
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: Sam has a little problem... and with no Carly around she will have to go to Freddie! Will Freddie be willing to help? My first fanfic! Rated T.
1. Freddie Finds Out

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so its probably not that good!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own iCarly.... DUHH!**

**

* * *

**

**Freddie's POV:**

Today, I am in a GREAT mood, why you ask? Because my mom finally got a full time job and left me HOME ALONE!! It may not seem like a big deal, but it is for me! My mom finally trusts me after 16 years of over protection. _Yes!!_ To celebrate this day, I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. As I passed Carly's apartment, I heard nothing. That's because she and Spencer are visiting their cousins in New York, and they won't be back until next week. Sam was especially upset, but I couldn't blame her. Carly's apartment was her home away from home. Actually, she spent more time at Carly's than at her house.

The Seattle Park is my favorite place ever, it's where me, Carly, and Sam used to play when we were little. Sam would put sand down my pants and throw me off the slide, but I just dealt with it like I do today. But Sam wasn't the same anymore, neither was Carly. Or me. We have all grown up. (Thankfully…) Sam still bugs me, but over the years I've realized that that's her way of showing car, heck, it might even be flirting!

I shuddered, the thought of Sam Puckket flirting gave me the creeps. I looked over to my favorite bench beneath the big oak tree, and saw a hunched figure. I stepped closer and saw that someone was crying, and she had…. CURLY BLONDE HAIR??!! Yup, there was Samantha Puckket crying her eyes out.

I slowly walked up to her, not wanting to startle her. I tapped her shoulder. "Sam…??? Whats wrong?"

She looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes and quickly looked away. "Nothing dork, now go away."

"Sam, I'm not gonna leave you! Tell me what's wrong, is it Carly being gone?"

"No….. but that's a part of the problem! I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand! Only Carly would understand!!"

"I'm sure that I'll understand!! How would Carly understand something that I wouldn't?! Is it because she's your best friend?"

"No," She whispered, "Because she's a girl…"

"Just tell me Sam!!"

"Fine, if you REALLY want to know! But let me tell you one thing Benson, if you say ONE THING about this to ANYBODY….." She grumbled.

"Sam, I swear that I won't tell anybody, okay?!" Geez, she's cranky today!

Her voice got lower. "Well….. today I… I.. got.." She paused. "My… first period…"

**A/N: OOoo.... cliffhanger!! How will Freddie react??**

**R&R please!! : )**


	2. Freddie Helps

**Freddie's POV:**

My mouth fell in shock. Mostly because I wasn't expecting that at all, plus she.. uh.. well… looks like she already would have gotten it considering her body…. Wow that was embarrassing!

"Oh, uhmm… I'm sorry?" I stammered. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"SORRY!!?? YOU'RE JUST SORRY!!! Do you know what its like to have your period, Benson?? Oh wait, you're a guy and don't have to deal with it! I don't even have any pads or anything!" She cried.

Oh jeez… what am I supposed to tell her? "Why don't you just ask your mom for some?"

"She's visiting her sister in Vegas, and Carly's not here… and I have no money and can't drive… OHH WHAT AM I GONNA DO??!"

I felt horrible for her, so I didn't even realize what I said until I left my mouth. "Hey… maybe I can o buy some for you?" _Crap! What did I just do??_

She sniffled. "Would.. would you really do that for me?"

Well, there's no way out of it now. "Yeah… umm, what kind of uhm… pad do you want?"

She sighed. "Just get Always, I heard that they work well. Now hurry up before this toilet paper leaks out!"

I cringed and ran into town. I passed by the Groovie Smoothie and sighed. I guess I wouldn't be goin there today. I stumbled into CVS and went into the, ahem, "Feminine Products" aisle. I gazed around in wonder and picked up a box of tampons. When I realized where they do I through the box back on the shelf. An old lady next to me started glaring.

"Watch it! Why are you here anyway?" I felt my face turn bright red.

"I'm helping out a friend, okay!?"

"She must be a very _special_ friend if you're going through all of this trouble for her!" By now, I'm sure that my face was purple. I grabbed a box that said Always Infinity and ran out of there.

The man working the counter gave me a weird look as I handed him the pads. I groaned and through the money at him and ran out the doors.

When I came back to the park Sam was still on the bench, looking impatient.

"Here," I thrust the bag containing the pads at her, "Are those the right kind?"

She peeked inside. "Yup, these should do fine." She gave me a big smile. I sighed in relief. It would've been bad if I had gotten the wrong kind!

"Good, cause I am NOT showing my face around that store again!"

"Did they give you a hard time?"

"Hell yeah, an old lady yelled at me for just being in that aisle!"

She blushed. "Well… thanks Freddie. It was really sweet of you to get these for me."

My mouth hung open in shock. Sam Puckett just said THANK YOU? She stepped closer to me and gently put her lips to mine. Then she ran off and was gone.

Did.. what… did Sam just kiss me!!?? I smiled and touched my lip, the old lady was right. Sam _is _a special friend.

I decided that my smoothie could wait. The kiss was enough to celebrate about.


End file.
